Caroline wakes the Mikaelsons
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Hayley calls Caroline and tells her that the Mikaelsons have poisoned and Klaus has been a prisoner for three years.


**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my stories. I love reading your comments.**

 **I loved the dream world Freya created for her siblings and I'm disappointed that it was only shown for a couple minutes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampires diaries or the originals.**

 **Xxx**

Caroline moved into the boarding house when they all moved back to Mystic Falls because her moms house was giving her too many memories of her mom and it was hard for her. So she has her own bedroom in the boarding house. She is getting ready for the day when her phone rings Caroline groans at the name that pops up on her caller Id. " Give me one reason I shouldn't hang up on you right now?"

Hayley Marshall, Caroline's least favorite person is leaving her daughters room " I know you hate me and I hate you too but I have run out of options I need your help."

"Seriously why would I ever help you, you snapped my neck and left me in the grill bathroom for anyone to find me and someone did."

Hayley knew this wasn't going to be easy she hates Caroline she thinks she's spoiled and gets everything she wants. " Look I know you and Klaus had a thing and you might not care about each other anymore but he's in trouble."

That catches Caroline's attention " We still care about each other. You should of started with Klaus is in trouble what kind of trouble?"

Hayley straightening up the living room " There was a war and Klaus was stabbed with a blade that makes him have incredible pain he's still alive but he's also bricked behind a wall and all the Mikaelsons are linked to him so when he was stabbed they all went into a sleep."

Caroline picking out a jacket that if she gets blood on it fighting it will be fine but also stylish. " How long have they been asleep and stabbed?"

Hayley looks down and pauses " Three years."

Caroline yells " Three years Klaus has been in incredible pain and behind a wall and the Mikaelsons have been asleep for three years and you have just decided to call me now with this you are so lucky I'm not there in person at the moment I would snap your neck. I'll be in New Orleans soon."

"That's another thing Klaus is in New Orleans but his siblings are with me in Chicago."

Caroline stops in the living room where both Salvatore's are drinking " Fine then I will meet you in Chicago and you can tell me everything."

 **Xxx**

"Stefan I need you to come with me to Chicago you know the town better than me."

" Count me in blondie."

Caroline looks over at him " I don't remember inviting you along."

Damon putting his empty glass back on the drink table " It's been dull around here and I need an adventure so why are we going to Chicago."

Caroline doesn't have time for Damon " Trust me you don't want to know."

" I'm intrigued now you have to tell me."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip" Fine someone took down the Mikaelsons and I'm going to bring them back."

Damon laughs " Who took them down?"

" I don't know are you going to laugh or help?"

" Both and I'll drive."

 **Xxx**

They reach the warehouse where Hayley had stored the originals bodies when Katherine comes out of the shadows "Why did you call me and tell you to meet you here?"

Stefan looks at Katherine he hasn't seen her in years " Why are you here?"

Katherine looks at him " I was shopping in Paris when Caroline called me and told me Elijah was in trouble and Klaus is no where to be seen."

Caroline looks around at this group of vampires who are all connected " Look whether we like it or not all of us are connected to the Mikaelsons in one way or another so let's help them."

Stefan opens up the storage locker and they see four coffins " Everyone pick a coffin we are going inside their minds."

Caroline opens Kol's coffin, Stefan opens Rebekah's and Katherine's opens Elijah's "Let's do this."

 **Xxx**

They all end up in a beautiful garden with a normal looking White House they all look around " This place is so beautiful."

Stefan looks around the beautiful landscape they've landed in. " How were all the Mikaelsons thinking the same thing."

" Does it matter where's Elijah?"

A blonde woman in a white dress heard voices and comes out on the deck " Who are you how did you get in here?"

Everyone looks at her " Who are you?"

The woman looks at the new comers " Freya Mikaelson who are you how did you get in here?"

They all look surprised except Stefan he already met her. " We didn't know the Mikaelsons had another sister. I'm Caroline that's Stefan and Katherine we entered the minds of Kol, Rebekah and Elijah."

Kol heard his name comes on to the deck " Well if it isn't Nik's girl a fling of bekah's and Katerina."

Caroline looks up at Kol who is in tan pants and a white sweater when Katherine speaks " Where's Elijah?"

Kol points in the house " In his bedroom."

Kol coming closer to Caroline and Stefan " So why are you here I don't think you came here to welcome me back from the dead or see me die again when we get out of here."

" Hayley called me and told me she ran out of options and called me to help."

Kol look over at his older sister " I told you that werewolf couldn't do it."

"And I told you she could because she loves Elijah."

Kol raises his eyebrows and gestures to Caroline " Then explain this to me sister if Hayley is so in love with Elijah and willing to do anything to cure him then why did she call Caroline? Why hasn't she found a cure yet? What I know of Caroline here she probably already found a cure or five."

Caroline looks at the youngest Mikaelson brother she doesn't really know him but he knows her. " Thank you and I'm working on a cure."

Freya looks at Caroline in confusion and intrigue " How can you help and what did Kol mean Niks girl."

" Klaus and I have a complicated relationship we are close friends who have slept together he loves me and I care a lot about him and I'm going to wake him up."

Freya looks surprised that Klaus loves this girl " If you wake him we wake up and I'm poisoned, Elijah and Kol are dying and Rebekah is hexed."

Stefan looks worried for his ex girlfriend" Where is Rebekah?"

Freya points to the garden " She spends most of her time in the garden."

" Look I sent two people down to New Orleans to look for a cure amd to find him. Plus I'm Caroline Forbes I don't give up on my friends."

" Who did you sent to find a cure?"

Caroline walking up onto the deck " Damon and his friend Enzo."

Kol lets out a laugh " We're doomed."

 **Xxx**

Katherine finds Elijah in his bedroom sitting on the bed looking out the window "Elijah."

Elijah turns around and can't believe who is standing in his doorway " Katerina how are you here?"

" I'm inside your mind I'm going to help you."

Elijah looks down at his arm there's nothing there but he knows the bite still remains. " There is no helping me Katerina I'm dying."

Katherine caress his face " I will save you look the only reason I'm here is because of you I love you Elijah."

Elijah smiles and puts his hand over hers on his cheek " I love you too but there is no cure."

Katherine can't accept that she has lost to many people in her life she can't loose Elijah not only does she love him but he is her last tie to her human life when she was Katerina. " I will find one you are the only good thing in my life I can't loose you."

Elijah kisses her hand " One of the reasons why I love you your stubbornness."

Katherine bends down and kisses him " Don't you know I always get my way and I want you."

Katherine pushes him on to his back and gets on top of him.

 **Xxx**

Stefan finds Rebekah sitting on a bench in a white outfit " Rebekah."

Rebekah turns around and is shocked " Stefan how are you here?"

Stefan coming to sit next to her " Caroline got a call to come help save you guys and when I heard you were in danger I knew I had to help."

Rebekah looks at him confused " Why would you help me?"

Stefan looks at her she has a journal on her lap " Rebekah even though we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't still love you and if your in danger I want to help."

Rebekah is shocked by Stefans confession " You still love me?"

Stefan nods " You've got under my skin in the twenties and no matter what I do I can't get you out of my head. That ninety years I was compelled I felt a loss and I didn't know why but when I saw you again in that warehouse I didn't feel the loss anymore I felt complete."

Rebekah has tears threatening to come out " Nobody has ever said something like that to me and I still love you too."

Stefan connects their fingers " Tell me what's wrong."

Rebekah looks at her arm " I'm hexed the worse it becomes I become a ripper."

" You think I'm scared of ripper Rebekah who do you think invented the word."

" At least you could control it I can't."

Stefan moves a piece of her hair behind her ear " You remember when we were looking for the cure it was just us on team Rebekah I'm going to help cure you."

Rebekah smiles at Stefan willingness to help her " Team Rebekah didn't end up with the cure."

" This time we will."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is talking with Freya and Kol when she is pulled out of Kol's head and back into the storage unit Hayley is there with Hope " Damon Salvatore keeps trying to call you then called me I told him I would go get you."

She puts Hopes hand in Caroline's hand " Look after her I have to check on Elijah."

" Elijah's fine awesome actually."

Hayley looks at her not even noticing Katherine touching Elijah " No he's suffering without me."

Caroline just smiles knowing Hayley is about to get a surprise of a lifetime me is sad she won't be able to see it.

 **Xxx**

Hayley sees Freya and kol " Where's Elijah?"

Kol has been in this dream like world for three years he's gotten restless and now he's going to have some fun " In there."

Freya watches as Hayley walks towards Elijah's room and whispers to kol "Elijah's with Katherine in his room."

Kol smirks " I know now we sit back and watch the show sister."

Hayley walks into Elijah's room and sees Elijah on the bed with Katherine straddling his waist while Elijah is helping take her shirt off, his dress shirt is unbuttoned and Katherine sliding it down his lean muscular arms. "Elijah what are you doing?"

Elijah and Katherine look over at Hayley " Get out we were busy."

Hayley pushes Katherine off Elijah " Get off him he's mine."

Katherine laughs it's been a while since she has laughed " I haven't had a good laugh in years thank you. If he's yours why did he tell me he loves me and take my shirt off. Also I've known him for five hundred years so if Elijah is anyone's he's mine now get out of here."

Hayley goes to bite Katherine but Elijah hold her back " I can't let you do that."

" I love you Elijah when I find a cure we will be together."

Elijah looks at Katherine who is in black jeans and a black bra and has her arms crossed pushing her breasts up and annoyed that they were interrupted. " I'm sorry Hayley but I love Katerina always have and always will."

Katherine pushes Hayley out the room and turns back to Elijah " Now where were we?"

 **Xxx**

Caroline looks down at a five year old Hope " Little princess I'm going to get your dad back."

Hope looks up at her clutching a fluffy pink wolf " Mom said dad died."

Caroline bends down in front of her "Let's start over I'm Caroline."

Hope sticks out her little hand " Hope."

Caroline smiles and shakes her hand " That's a pretty name and you dad isn't dead he's in trouble and I'm going to help him."

Hope squeezes her pink wolf tighter " Where is he?"

Caroline looks at the Hope and feels so sad for her for the past three years she has thought her dad died because Hayley told her that " In a magical place called New Orleans."

Hope nods and gives Caroline her pink wolf " Give this to my dad after you help him."

Caroline smiles at Hope and takes the stuffed wolf " I will and I want you to remember Hope your dad loves you so much."

Hope nods and hugs Caroline " Bring my dad home to me."

Caroline hugs her back " I will I promise."

 **Xxx**

Caroline enters the New Orleans cemetery Damon and Enzo told her to meet them at " What did you find?"

Damon and Enzo have been waiting for Caroline " We found two things first a possible cure and if that doesn't work we also found this."

Damon hands her a silver briefcase while Enzo brings out Valerie. "Perfect Valerie we need you to siphon some poison out of our friends."

Valerie looks concerned " Is Stefan hurt?"

" No Stefans fine it's one of Stefans ex girlfriends and her family her brother is my friend."

Damon leaning against Klaus grave " I'd say you were more than friends with Klaus blondie."

" That is none of your business."

Damon smiles and winks at her " It is my business when you two decide to have 'fun' in the woods behind my house."

Caroline ignoring Damon and trying to think if Valerie ever heard of the originals " Valerie have you ever heard of the original vampires?"

Valerie thinks before she went into the prison world she never heard about them and since she's been back in the real world she's hasn't heard about them " No."

" When Stefan was running from Raina you sent him to New Orleans and he ran into a old friend that old friend had a family Caroline is trying to save that family there in trouble."

" I'll help."

" Then there only one thing left to do did you find a sledgehammer?"

Damon hands her the sledgehammer and moves out of the way. " Break out Ken Barbie."

Caroline smiles at them and picks up the sledgehammer " Here goes nothing."

She starts hitting the wall with the sledgehammer. After a couple hits Caroline can see Klaus face his body is still behind the cement bricks Caroline gets the rest of the bricks away then puts the sledgehammer down and removes the rest of the blocks by hand and Damon and Enzo get Klaus body in the car.

 **Xxx**

They all arrive at Hayley's house Hope answers the door " Is that my dad?"

Caroline and Damon are carrying Klaus they put him on the couch " Yes and we're going to wake him go wait in your room."

Caroline takes out the pink wolf and gives it back to Hope " How about you give this to him when we wake him."

Hope smiles up at Caroline and takes her stuffed wolf and runs to her room. Caroline looks at Damon, Enzo and Valerie " I'll wake him you inject the others if that doesn't work use Valerie."

Damon mumbles " You get the easy part."

" Damon I'm the only one who can do this he will not automatically kill me when he wakes. The only one who would kill you is Kol possibly Rebekah."

"Fun can we keep Kol in this sleep there in."

Caroline kneeling next to Klaus " You want to deprive that sweet little girl in there the chance to get to know her uncle."

Damon looks at direction Hope ran off and grunts out " Let's go."

 **Xxx**

Caroline brushes Klaus curls off his forehead and enters his mind. He is being tormented and beaten by all his enemies including Mikael. Caroline gets ready and and let's her inner vampire out and starts ripping out hearts.

She gets to Klaus who is all bloodied and has his head down she kneels in front of him and lefts his head " Shh it's ok it's ok I'm here your safe."

" No you a figment of my imagination your not real."

Caroline thinks what would prove she's real and she gets an idea "If I was imaginary would I do this?"

She puts her bloody hands around his neck and passionately kisses him playing with the hair at the back of neck. " By the way I don't get this dirty just for anyone."

Klaus looks down at her and she's covered in blood and let's out a breath of relief. " Your real."

Caroline still has her hands around his neck nods " Yes I'm real and I'm going to pull the blade out you."

Klaus is surprised she's here in his mind " You can't Freya's plan."

Caroline caress his face " When will you start giving me some credit I'm Caroline Forbes I always have a plan plus I learned from the best you. I have already spoken to Freya she believes in my plan."

Klaus looks up at her bloody face she is as bloody as he is and to him she's never looked more beautiful. " I always believe In you love what's your plan?"

" When I pull the blade out of you Stefan, Damon, Katherine and Enzo are going to inject your siblings with this stuff we found and if that doesn't work we have a witch who will siphon the poison out of you siblings."

" Why is Katerina helping and what stuff?"

Caroline rolls her eyes " Oh stop being a big hybrid baby she loves Elijah that's why she helping and it's something Damon and Enzo found in a really nice penthouse in New Orleans there were five but one was missing."

" Lucien's disappearing werewolf bite love your plan might actually work."

Caroline smirks at him " Thank you."

" How is Hope?"

Caroline is working on the chains holding his hands to the walls " She's super excited to meet you. The only bad thing is Hayley told her that you died. When I told her you were alive and that I was going to help you she gave me a fluffy pink wolf and told me to give it to you after I help you. After I got you out of the wall and to Hayley's apartment I told her that instead of me giving you her wolf she should give it to herself."

Klaus is mad at Hayley and really excited to meet his daughter again "It's time are you ready to be free of this mental prison."

Klaus nods Caroline kisses his bloody head.

 **Xxx**

Caroline texts Damon " Ready."

Damon, Enzo and Valerie went to the storage unit and got Stefan and Katherine out of the Mikaelsons head explained the plan and give them a vial and a syringe " It's time."

He texts back "Ready." When Caroline is slicing Klaus chest where the blade is.

Caroline sticks her hand in Klaus chest and feels around for the blade she finds it. Damon, Enzo, Stefan and Katherine inject each Mikaelson and it doesn't work nothing happens " Why isn't it working?"

Damon looks at the entrance to storage unit " Your turn."

Valerie walks in and syphons the poison out of the Mikaelsons. All the Mikaelson gasps awake. Caroline looks at Klaus who groaned in pain when she pulled the blade out " How do you feel?"

" Hungry."

Rebekah looks at her arm " The mark its gone."

Elijah looks at his arm " The bite on my arm is gone too."

Kol feels his neck " Bloody hell she did it I'm cured."

Freya looks around at her cured siblings " I can see why Klaus loves her."

Katherine helps Elijah out of this coffin " Katerina I love you and I want to be with you."

Katherine kisses him " I want to be with you too."

Stefan helps Rebekah. " Thank you Stefan."

" I'm always here for you Rebekah."

" Do you want to go out on a date?"

Stefan still holding her hand " I would love to."

Damon had injected Kol let him get out on his own who isn't happy his siblings are getting happy endings when his happy ending is dead.

Enzo helped Freya out of your coffin. " Thank you does anyone know how Hope is?"

Damon next to the exit of the storage unit " Last I saw her she was running into her bedroom."

 **Xxx**

Hayley comes out of the kitchen with some blood and Klaus pins her to the wall " You told our daughter I was dead."

Hayley drops the blood on the floor " What was I supposed to say your dad is suffering behind a brick wall with a magical blade in his chest giving him unending torment because your adopted brother put him on trial for his sins."

Klaus squeezes Hayley's throat a little tighter " You failed this family it took you three years and you couldn't find a cure it took Caroline one day. The only reason you would help us is because of Elijah and from what I've been told an old love of Elijah's has come out of hiding and helped cure him he doesn't need you anymore."

"Klaus do you want to stand here and strangle Hayley who by the way the last time we saw each other she snapped my neck or do you want to re meet your daughter."

Klaus squeezes harder " You hurt Caroline the only reason you are still alive is because of Hope."

He doesn't kill her but he does snap her neck and throw her in a bedroom.

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Klaus walk to Hopes room Caroline knocks on the door she has gotten really close to the five year old today. " Hope I have someone who wants to meet you."

Hope was drawing on her bed when Caroline knocked she looks up " My dad is awake."

" Hope meet your dad Klaus."

Hope gets off the bed and walks towards Klaus still holding her stuffed wolf " Are you better now?"

Klaus bends down in front of her " I am I have you and I have Caroline there's nothing more I need then you too."

Hope runs into her fathers arms " I love you dad."

Klaus smiles and brings his daughter closer to his chest " I love you too Hope."

Caroline is in the doorway watching the sweet father daughter moment smiles.

 **Xxx**

The door opens and everyone comes in she looks over at Hope and Klaus " Hope do you want to meet your aunts and uncles?"

Hope still clinging to her father looks at Caroline " Mom said she is the only family I have."

Klaus looks at his daughter he is angry at Hayley she has been lying to there daughter for three years. " Hope you have a big family lots of uncles and aunts-" He looks over at Caroline "-future step moms."

Caroline smiles at him " Maybe one day."

Caroline and Klaus come out into the living room Hope is holding her fathers hand. Klaus bends down next to her " Hope this is our family uncle Elijah, uncle Kol aunt Freya, aunt Rebekah, Katerina, Stefan, and Damon."

Damon speaks up " And this is our friend Enzo."

Valerie left after seeing how happy Stefan was with Rebekah. Caroline and Klaus and Hope walk further into the room " Group hug."

Kol standing next to his sisters " Let me interrupt this precious family moment Freya you promised to bring back Davina when we were awaken."

Freya nods she remembers the promise she made her younger brother. " I found a spell to bring her back but it's tricky."

Kol looks at her with a serious expression "Let's do it."

Freya looks at her brother she saw how losing Davina took its toll on Kol in the dream world on the anniversary of her death he wouldn't even leave his room he was so distraught. " Because her soul is shattered but parts of her soul remains with people she loved to bring her back I would need to bound her to you Kol."

Kol wants her back more than anything he has spent the last three years without her he doesn't want to spend eternity with out her. " Do it if she's bound to me she has the same immortality as I do."

Hope looks at her dad " Dad who's Davina?"

Klaus bends down but Kol answers " The love of my life."

Damon sitting next to Enzo " I do not want to meet the woman who Kol Mikaelson fell in love with I've met people the other Mikaelsons have fallen in love with and there psychotic."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip " Hey a Mikaelson fell in love with me and I'm not a psychotic and last time I check Rebekah is still a Mikaelson and in love with your brother."

Damon shrugs " Davina is a powerful witch who will stop at nothing to make sure her love ones are safe she never gave up trying to bring me back I won't stop trying to bring her back."

" I'm your aunt Freya do you want to help me bring back your aunt Davina?"

Hope looks at her dad then at her aunt " Mom said I'm not supposed to use my magic bad people would come."

Caroline rolls her eyes and lets out a breath of all the things she had learned today she can't keep it in anymore. " I'm sorry but Klaus why did you leave your daughter with Hayley? She had lied to her for the last three years. You could of called me I would have never lied to her."

" She's Hope's mother and I didn't want to put the pressure of raising my daughter on you."

Caroline smiles that Klaus didn't want to pressure her " Thank you but you should of called me I already love her like she was my actual daughter."

Freya looks at her niece " Bad people will not come the bad people are gone they can never come back."

" What do I have to do?"

" Just hold my hand."

Hope looks up at her dad and he nods. Hope puts her hand in her aunts hand. Freya brings her over to Kol " Hope do you have a backyard we would use the front yard but I don't think these Mary Sue human neighbors would appreciate a good resurrection in the front yard."

 **Xxx**

Hope leads them all out to the backyard. Freya draws a circle with runes and magic sigils in and all around the circle " Kol because Davina is going to be tied to you you need to be in the circle."

Kol nods and gets in the circle Freya comes over to her niece. " Are you ready princess?"

Hope was meeting her uncle Elijah, Katherine, aunt Rebekah, Stefan, Damon and Enzo "Yeah."

Freya and Hope go over to the circle Freya starts chanting in Latin slowly so Hope can figure out how to say the words when Hope can say the spell Freya starts chanting louder and Hope begins chanting both in Latin.

Kol feels a tingle run through his body then Davina appears next to him. Davina looks around the chanting has stopped. Elijah passed a blanket to Kol who put it around Davina because when you get resurrected your naked. Hope ran back to her dad and Caroline. Davina looks right next to her is the love of her life " Kol."

Kol hugs her tightly and buries his head in her hair. "I'm here darling and I'm not going anywhere neither are you were connected now."

Davina holds on to him tight " It was so cold I never doubted you for a second."

Kol smiles into her neck he said the same thing when she resurrected him " You never have to go back there fragments of your soul were bound to those you love we used the fragments bound to me and now your life is connected to mine."

Davina nods" I love you"

"I love you too"

Davina holding the blanket around her sees Hope " Hi"

Hope looks at the new blanket clad woman next to her uncle. " Hi."

Davina kneels down in front of her making sure the blanket does fall down " I'm Davina I'm dating your uncle Kol."

Hope holds out her hand " I'm Hope."

 **Xxx**

Damon in the group of people in the backyard looks at the blanket clad Davina in Kol's arms " This is the love of your life?"

Kol gets in front of Davina " Come near her and your dead Damon."

" I just didn't expect her to be so young I expected her to be older."

Kol goes to attack Damon for even mentioning Davina's name but Davina grabs his hand "Kol look at me you don't want Hope to see her uncle kill someone."

Kol looks down at Davina then at Hope and last at Damon " It's your lucky day Damon you get to live."

 **Xxx**

Caroline smiles she saved the Mikaelsons and reunited a father and daughter she looks at Klaus face how he is beaming with joy and looks at Hope who is the happiest five year old on the planet right now she has a family and thinks there is no where she would want to be right now.

She whispers in Klaus' ear " I want to be with you."

" Are you sure love?"

Caroline pulls him down for a kiss " You believe me now."

Klaus pulls her into his chest and kisses her again " You Caroline Forbes have made me the happiest hybrid in the world."

Caroline smiles " Group hug"

" Love us Mikaelson don't group hug."

" Get over yourself."

Everyone laughs at Caroline's enthusiasm as she pulls everyone in for a group hug.


End file.
